Connaître pour Aimer
by dramione33
Summary: Deux ans ont passé depuis la chute du mage noir, un soir en boite de nuit les anciens gryffondors vont rencontrer leurs ennemis de Poudlard. Que va entraîner cette rencontre? Un début d'amitié et peut être plus si affinité? HG/DM et peut être d'autres...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! :)

Voilà je poste ma première fiction (soyez indulgents!:3) sur le couple dramione. Ceci n'est que le premier chapitre, il est court mais j'aimerais vos avis pour savoir si je continue ou non :)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Drago ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir le magasine sorcier qu'il venait de recevoir par hibou. Pour la simple raison que c'était cette sang de bourbe de Granger qui était en couverture. Il se demanda quand même pourquoi elle occupait si souvent la première page. Après tout Lord Voldemort avait été tué il y a déjà deux ans. A l'époque, elle et ses deux meilleurs amis, Potter et Weasley étaient de véritables héros mais aujourd'hui même si ils étaient très réputés, la presse s'en occupait moins. Pourtant Granger faisait régulièrement l'objet d'un article, Drago ne savait pas à quel sujet car il ne s'intéressait absolument pas à ça. Il ne les avait d'ailleurs que très peu croisé depuis la chute du mage noir. Il avait passé une longue année à se faire innocenter. On avait accepté de le considérer comme non-coupable car « ce n'était qu'un enfant » et « il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait ». En revanche son père n'avait pas réussi à échapper à Askaban, la célèbre prison des sorciers. Drago n'en avait pas été beaucoup touché. Il méprisait son père pour son égoïsme et sa violence quotidienne envers sa mère. Il avait même été plutôt soulagé de le voir enfermé. Il était quand même resté dans le manoir Malfoy avec sa mère. Cependant, malgré ses appartements séparés, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, sûrement trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il aurait aimé emménager dans un autre plus petit manoir mais il ne voulait pas abandonner sa mère qu'il sentait encore faible. Mais il avait espoir car elle côtoyait un homme, sorcier de sang pur mais pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit que les anciens partisans de Voldemort. Il espérait secrètement qu'ils finiraient ensemble pour qu'il puisse-enfin- prendre des distances avec ce manoir.

Le temps de toutes ces réflexions il n'avait pas reposé le journal, n'ayant pour l'instant pas de projet, et sa curiosité le tiraillant, il décida de lire l'article concernant son ennemie. Le titre l'interpelle : « Hermione Granger, l'intello sexy ? » Il buttait sur un mot : sexy ?! Parlait-on de Granger, la fille à la tignasse brune toujours fourrée dans ses bouquins ? Le journaliste a dû faire une erreur. Pourtant la photo qui accompagnait l'article, ne ressemblait pas à la fille qu'il côtoyait à Poudlard. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment bouclés, avec de beaux reflets. Un léger maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux et sa bouche, soudainement plus attirante… Quoi ?! On parlait de Granger là ! Il faut se reprendre . Certes on ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle était plus belle (en même temps il ne pensait pas que l'on puisse faire pire). En parcourant l'article, il y découvrit que Granger était devenue auror mais que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de travail elle aidait généreusement diverses associations, pour des personnes en difficultés dans le monde moldu. Elle passait aussi une partie de son temps libre bénévole dans une bibliothèque. Cela correspondait à la partie « intello ». Et sexy alors ? A son grand étonnement, il apprit qu'elle avait participé à des défilés en tant que mannequin, que des photographes renommés avaient pris des clichés d'elle, et que plusieurs stars avaient avoué s'intéresser à elle !

Que de surprises ! Bien sûr il n'était pas jaloux, étant donné que les filles lui couraient après, mais il n'en profitait pas vraiment, seulement étant ivre après une longue soirée dans un bar. Son métier n'était pas vraiment plaisant mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Après son procès il avait été décidé qu'il devrait faire un rapport sur l'ancien mage noir et ses partisans : comment ils agissaient, quels sorts etc. Le Ministère voulait être informé si jamais des personnes récidivaient. Ce travail devait être fait sur trois ans, il avait pour ça un bureau et l'accès aux anciennes salles de mangemorts, sous surveillance. Il n'était pas seul dans cette tâche, son ancien camarade de classe Blaise Zabini avait eu la même peine. Ce travail ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais il admettait que c'était juste. Il l'avait en quelques sortes mérité.

Sortant de ses pensées Drago reposa le journal, se leva et se prépara à sortir, puis s'adressant à l'elfe de maison :

« -Tary, tu diras à Mère que je suis sorti en ville, je reviendrais tard, ne m'attendez pas pour diner.

-Bien Maître. »

Le jeune homme transplana au chemin de Traverse. Malgré la foule due au samedi qu'on était, Drago vu rapidement ses trois amis avec qui il avait rendez-vous : Blaise Zabini et sa fiancée Pansy Parkinson ainsi que Théodore Nott. Après de brèves salutations, ils s'installèrent dans un café, commandèrent trois bières au beurre et un jus de citrouille pour la jeune fille, Théo ne put d'ailleurs pas s'en empêcher : « eh Pansy ! T'es enceinte ou bien ?! » Celle-ci rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et Blaise éclata de rire avant de voit la réaction de sa fiancée. Il se stoppa net.

« -Tu…tu…je vais devenir… Papa ? dit-il d'une voix encore sous le choc de la révélation.

-Euh…et bien, j'avais prévu de te faire la surprise mais comme Théo a toujours eu beaucoup de tact-ce dernier se prit un coup de talon dans le tibia et retint un cri- c'est raté ! Donc voilà, Blaise Zabini je vous annonce que vous allez dans exactement huit mois et une semaine, vous retrouvez avec un poupon moche et bruyant dans les bras, qui quelques temps plus tard vous surnommeras d'un surnom stupide du genre « papounet » »

Drago, silencieux jusqu'à présent, chuchota à Théo :

« -Elle a l'air heureuse d'avoir un gosse ! »Et ils partirent dans un fou rire alors que Blaise s'extasiait à l'idée d'être papa.

Leur après-midi se déroula tranquillement, entre souvenirs, rigolades, potins et projets. Quand le soir arriva Blaise et Pansy rentrèrent chez eux, mais les deux célibataires avaient le projet de s'amuser comme il se doit en bon samedi soir. En se dirigeant vers leur boite de nuit habituelle, Drago aperçu des têtes familières : Weasley fille et garçon, Saint-Potter et Grangie. Il tira son ami Théo sur le côté pour ne pas les croiser. Même si leurs relations n'étaient pas aussi catastrophiques qu'à Poudlard, ils n'étaient pas amis, et les deux serpentards préféraient éviter une joute verbale avant une soirée qui s'annonçait bien. Cependant un certain blond ne put s'empêcher de détailler Granger, l'article du matin même lui revenant en mémoire. Il dut avouer qu'elle avait changé, e bien, et que le magasine n'exagérait pas tellement. Coupant ses réflexions, lui et son amis entrèrent dans la boite de nuit la plus branchée connue des sorciers.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre? J'accepte les critiques (si constructives bien sûr!) et les conseils! :)

Merci d'avoir lu xX


	2. Chapter 2

Je poste le deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)

_Onyraayoeur: _Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ma première ça fait toujours plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :D

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

En cette fin d'après-midi, Hermione Granger s'activait chez elle. Elle courrait dans son appartement situé en plein centre sorcier de Londres, cherchant la bonne tenue, son maquillage, son sac et sa baguette. Elle avait rendez-vous avec ses amis sur le chemin de Traverse dans moins d'une demi-heure. Ils fêtaient les 19 ans de Ginny Weasley, déjà deux ans que la guerre avait pris fin ! Après la guerre, elle avait bien sûr fait une année d'étude spéciale pour valider sa formation d'auror, un métier qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. Mais elle avait souvent du temps libre, donc faisait partie de diverses associations, dont la SARL, société qu'elle avait reléguée à une sorcière rencontrée lors de sa formation. Enfin elle participait à quelques défilés en tant que mannequin, son physique avait beaucoup changé, et elle était devenue une très belle jeune femme, elle en était consciente, et le regard qu'avait les hommes sur elle lui confirmait cette pensée. Ces deux années après la chute de Voldemort avaient donc été bien remplies. Du côté de ses relations, Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas restés très longtemps ensemble. Ils s'étaient rapidement aperçus qu'ils ne partageaient rien de plus qu'une amitié, ils avaient alors décidé de se séparer, mais cela n'avait en rien abîmé leur amitié. Après cette relation, Hermione sorti avec quelques autres garçons, mais elles ne duraient pas, au maximum un mois. C'était d'ailleurs à chaque fois la jeune femme qui rompait, pas satisfaite de ces hommes, elle avait mis fin à sa dernière relation trois semaines auparavant car il avait beau être intelligent, il ne savait pas assez bien se comporter avec les femmes.

Hermione devait donc rejoindre ses trois meilleurs amis : Harry, Ron et Ginny pour fêter dignement l'année de plus de cette dernière, qui tenait absolument à la fêter en boîte de nuit, et elle n'avait pas choisi n'importe laquelle pour l'occasion mais La boîte de nuit par excellence côté sorcier, bien entendu. Pour faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie, la jeune auror avait revêtit une robe rouge bustier, qui s'évaporait au niveau des hanches mais qui laissait deviner ses courbes, un peu trop à son goût. La robe s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, Hermione avait achetés des escarpins noirs assortis au bandeau qui enserrait sa taille. Elle détestait marcher avec des talons et encore plus danser, ou plutôt sautiller avec, elle avait donc lancé un sort à ses pieds pour se sentir comme dans des chaussons-en ce moment elle bénissait le magasine dans lequel elle avait appris ce sort ! Ses cheveux retombaient sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas la force de les coiffer plus que ça, en plus elle allait être au retard ! Elle rajouta donc un dernier coup d'eyeliner, et de gloss et parti en hâte sans oublier le cadeau !

Elle repéra vite ses amis, qui l'attendaient sur un banc, elle sera Ginny dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire puis enlaça ses deux amis. Les deux filles étaient vraiment sublimes et attiraient l'attention de divers personnes de la gente masculine. Mais ils détournaient le regard rapidement en voyant Harry Potter les foudroyer du regard pour avoir osé regarder SA femme ! En effet Ginny Weasley était depuis deux mois Ginny Potter, leur mariage avait était un évènement dans le monde sorcier : Notre sauveur se marie ! Cela avait donc été plutôt médiatisé même si Ginny avait tout fait pour que la presse ne soit pas trop présente. Tout le monde attendait maintenant l'annonce de la grossesse. Mais en ce 11 août, c'était l'anniversaire que les quatre amis allaient célébrer.

En traversant la foule qui menait au night-club, Hermione cru apercevoir une tête blonde mais elle disparut parmi le flot de personnes, elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Ils réussirent à pénétrer sans problème dans le bâtiment, étant tous les quatre bien reconnaissables. Harry avait réservé une table, situé sur le côté de la piste de dance et avec une vue d'ensemble sur l'immense pièce. Au fond se trouvait un bar, avec à disposition divers alcools sorciers et moldus. Les serveuses et serveurs étaient en balais et volaient habilement au-dessus et entre les clients. La musique était forte sur la piste de danse, mais en dehors des limites elle changeait pour une atmosphère plus cordiale, cela dû à la magie. Les tables entouraient la piste et certaines, dont celle qu'avait réservée Harry, étaient disposées sur une estrade flottant au-dessus du bar. Les jeunes s'y rendirent et commandèrent une bouteille de champagne pour commencer.

C'est en attendant que le serveur revienne, que les deux serpentards firent leur apparition. Drago prit la parole alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore faits remarqué :

« -Tiens ne serait-ce pas nos gryffondors préférés ?

-Tiens ne serait-ce pas notre fouine préférée ?cracha Ron

-Bonjour à vous aussi, dit Théo jusqu'à là dans l'ombre

-Les serpentards connaissent la politesse, on en apprend tous les jours ! s'exclama Harry

Théo allait répliquer mais Ginny intervint :

-Stop ! S'il vous plait pas de ça aujourd'hui !

-En quel honneur Weaslette ?

-Parce que c'est mon anniversaire ! Alors vous allez gentiment dégager vos fesses de cet endroit et aller trouver une autre boîte qui vous accueillera sans problème.

-Oh magnifique, la petite a un an de plus, pourquoi ne pas se joindre à eux ? suggéra Drago d'un sourire malveillant, et s'adressant au serveur qui revenait, rajoutez deux verres ! Ne fais pas cette tête voyons, on va faire un effort, et la belette ferme la bouche tu vas avaler une mouche !

-Des efforts tu dis ? Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas capable d'avoir une conversation civilisée plus de 15 secondes !

-Ah oui ? Veux-tu parier ? Nous restons toute cette soirée et nous montrons civilisé, si nous tenons tu devras, toi et tes petits communs aller raconter à la presse que vous avez passé une super soirée en notre compagnie, que nous sommes vraiment géniaux, et que bien entendu nous vous avons appris à vous amuser. Si nous perdons, je devrais t'offrir le cadeau de ton choix. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Euh… Pourquoi faire ça ?

-Comme je l'ai dit pour nous amuser ! Nous allons te faire passer le meilleur anniversaire de ta vie !

-Ça reste à voir, mais j'accepte puisque je suis sûre de gagner et de pouvoir enfin avoir ce sac tant désiré ! Les yeux de Ginny se perdirent un instant dans le rêve de ce merveilleux sac, qu'Harry lui refusait parce qu'elle en avait déjà trop !

-Parfait alors ! » Les deux serpentards s'installèrent donc au côté des gryffons, image plutôt surprenantes pour quelqu'un ne connaissant pas le contexte. Harry, Ron et Hermione qui n'avait pas eu leur mot à dire dans le pari de leur amie, étaient encore horrifié par la tournure que prenait la soirée- Non ! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas passer une soirée entière avec ces deux personnes dont l'être le plus détesté ?! Apparemment si… Ils étaient dépités alors que Malfoy affichait un sourire victorieux et Nott paraissait indifférent, Ginny avait gardé sa bonne humeur, et puisque personne d'autre ne comptait le faire, elle servi le champagne. Le blond souleva alors sa coupe et dit :

« -Au meilleur anniversaire que tu connaitra, Ginny Weasley !

-Joyeux anniversaire ! » S'exclamèrent les autres membres de la table.

* * *

Voilà! Donnez vos avis :D


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou :)**  
**Le troisième chapitre est fini! Je vous le met:

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Alors que les 6 anciens élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard buvaient leur premier verre de la soirée, une conversation qu'on pourrait qualifier de civilisée commença, chacun se renseignant sur le devenir des autres, avec toutefois quelques remarques, du genre « Toujours célibataire pas étonnant » ou bien « Qui aurait pu croire que Malfoy finirait par faire des travaux d'intérêts général ? » Mais sans aucune insulte, un exploit ! Harry et Théodore s'était même trouvé un terrain d'entente : il supportait la même équipe de quidditch, équipe adverse à celle que supportait le rouquin. Quant à Hermione, Drago et Ginny il parlait simplement de leurs métiers respectifs. Quand chacun eu finit sa seconde coupe de champagne, Ginny se leva :

« -Bon ce n'est pas que votre compagnie nous ennuie, mais il est temps pour nous, elle tira Hermione par le bras, d'aller enflammer la piste !

-Je viens aussi ! » S'exclama Théo, et les trois jeunes personnes descendirent pour se placer au centre de la piste.

Drago était en train de se demander si c'était une bonne idée qu'il avait eu, car là il se retrouvait planté par son ami, abandonné avec ses deux pires ennemis, il pourrait très bien aller danser, mais il n'en avait pas encore envie, généralement ça lui prenait au bout du cinquième verre. En plus les deux gryffondors assis en face de lui l'ignoraient parfaitement et étaient plongés dans une discussion plutôt animée. Le blond tourna alors ses yeux vers la piste, afin d'observer comment se débrouillait Weaslette et Granger, cette deuxième l'intéressait plus car il voulait voir comment le rat de bibliothèque dansait dans ce genre d'établissement, il s'attendait à la voir gênée, coincée et mal à l'aise, mais sûrement pas comme il la vit ! Il en recracha l'intégralité de sa gorgée du troisième verre de champagne qu'il avait pris quelques instants auparavant. La lionne se déhanchait au centre de la piste, pas de façon vulgaire, mais parfaitement…élégante, oui c'était le mot, elle était élégante et sa façon de danser capturait l'attention de plusieurs hommes présents. On aurait dit qu'elle était faite pour être là, elle se moulait parfaitement dans le cadre de la boite de nuit et était dans son élément. Drago n'en revenait pas et n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard d'elle, et de son corps qui ondulait si parfaitement.

Harry ayant remarqué le comportement du serpentard s'adressa à lui :

« -Alors notre Mione te fait de l'effet ?

-Quoi ?! Drago sortant de son état léthargique, non mais t'as fumé quoi Potter ce matin ?! Insinué que cette sang de bourbe me fait de l'effet, t'es plus atteint que ce que je pensais !

-Je sais que je suis actuellement parfaitement sain d'esprit, ce qui n'était pas ton cas lorsque tu la regardais…

-Potter faut vraiment que t'arrêtes le whisky pur feu au p'tit déj.

-Oui oui c'est ça bon Ron tu viens on va rejoindre les filles », et il s'en alla en tirant le concerné.

De mieux en mieux maintenant je me retrouve tout seul, pensa Drago. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur la piste, et y vit Harry et Ginny dansant un slow alors que la musique n'était pas vraiment appropriée- mais quels abrutis ! Ron était resté en retrait, Drago supposa qu'il ne savait pas danser, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Ce qui le surprit en revanche, ce fut de voir Théo danser avec Granger ! Certes Théo n'avait jamais vraiment détesté ces gryffondors, à Poudlard il ne faisait pas partie de la bande du prince des serpentards et était plutôt solitaire. Drago et lui ne s'étaient rapprochés qu'après la guerre, car Théo avait pu donner des informations utiles pour le rapport sur les mangemorts. Il s'était avéré que c'était un « mec sympa et qui sait s'amuser » selon les dires de Blaise. Mais là il dansait avec Granger ! Il baissait dans son estime… Drago se servit sa quatrième coupe de champagne, mais il se rappela pourquoi il était ici : il avait dit à Weaslette qu'elle passerait le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie, ce qu'il comptait réussir. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers le DJ auquel il demanda de faire une annonce. Il eut le temps de descendre au niveau de la piste quand la musique s'arrêta et que le DJ annonça :

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs sorciers et sorcières, je vous demande d'offrir ce soir le plus bel anniversaire qu'elle pourra avoir à Ginny Potter ! »

Une clameur s'éleva dans la salle, et alors que le visage d'une certaine rousse prenait une teinte cramoisie, la salle commença à chanter :

« Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you Ginny, Happy Birthday to you ! » Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit alors que Drago s'approchait de Ginny et lui dit :

« Joyeux Anniversaire Weasley-Potter ! »

La musique reprit alors que plusieurs personnes venaient souhaiter son anniversaire à la femme du sauveur. La soirée continua, ils dansèrent beaucoup, burent plusieurs vers, si bien que Ron commençait à ne plus marcher très droit, et que tous commençaient à être légèrement fatigués. Ils croisèrent même des connaissances, qu'Harry avait évidemment prévenu, car ils n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à se retrouver en boite habituellement : Luna et Neville, toujours en couple depuis la fin de la guerre. Ginny était vraiment aux anges, et passait un super moment, elle se félicita elle-même d'avoir eu une si bonne idée ! Même Hermione s'amusait, et elle se l'avoua, elle avait été inquiète pour son amie de peur qu'elle s'ennuie… Le fait que son frère ai un peu trop bu et qu'il n'était plus dans un état présentable ne lui gâcha pas son plaisir ! Et les diverses activités qu'organisait Drago au fur et à mesure de la soirée l'enchantait. Il avait par exemple ordonné à toutes personnes présentes de venir faire un compliment à Ginny, il avait également fait venir quelques danseurs mais ces derniers avaient rapidement été congédiés par Harry, jaloux comme jamais ! Il était environ deux heures du matin lorsque Drago alla vers Théo qui dansait (encore !) avec cette mademoiselle-je-sais-tout de Poudlard :

«- Nott je crois que t'as pas compris, faut pas danser avec les sangs de bourbe, ce n'est pas bien

-Drago je crois que t'es un peu bourré, tu devrais rentrer…

-Moi bourré ? Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis un Malfoy devrais je te le rappeler ? Le ton commençait à monter, Tu me contredis là ?

-Oh doucement mec ! En fait tu n'es pas un peu bourré mais totalement soûl !

-C'est quoi ton problème Nott ? D'abord tu traficotes avec l'ennemi maintenant tu t'amuses à insinuer que je suis cuit ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, il souleva l'innocent Théodore par le col.

-Hey mais lâche moi ! T'es tarré, tu devrais vraiment…il ne put finir sa phrase car le poing de Drago atterrit dans sa mâchoire. Hermione qui jusqu'à présent n'avait été que témoin de la scène intervint :

-Mais t'es complètement malade Malfoy ? Il t'a rien fait ! » A ce moment les videurs arrivèrent et attrapèrent le jeune blond par les bras, ce dernier pris par surprise ne put se défendre et se fit jeter dehors sans plus de cérémonie. Il resta quelques minutes assit par terre dans la ruelle où il avait échoué et l'air frais lui fit reprendre ses esprit doucement. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de faire, « mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Je viens de frapper un de mes meilleurs potes ! » Il tenta alors de retourner s'excuser auprès de Théo, mais les videurs lui interdirent le passage.

« Retourne décuver chez toi et après on verra ». N'ayant d'autres choix, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Pendant ce temps, une agitation régnait autour de Théo, tout le monde lui demandait si ça allait, si il voulait quelque chose etc. « Mais oui ça allait ! Ce n'est pas une pêche d'un Drago bourré qui va me faire mal ! Laissez-moi tranquille à la fin ! » Il aurait bien voulu crier ça à toute ces personnes mais se retint et à la place sortit et transplana chez lui. Hermione était encore sous le choc, Harry la rejoint rapidement, suivi par Ginny et Ron, qui malgré son état avait encore assez de lucidité pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ginny parla en première :

« -Je le savais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que ces serpentards restent avec nous ! Ça allait forcément mal finir, mais quel imbécile ce Malfoy ! Demain j'irais lui dire deux mots, il vient de gâcher mon anniversaire en moins de trois minutes : record battu !

- Calme-toi, la soirée s'est quand même bien passée hormis ce petit incident, non ? Et puis il se fait tard, c'était l'heure de rentrer. Oublies ça, et rentrons, Harry lui prit la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je te connais, ne penses pas que ce soit de ta faute ! Comme l'a dit Harry c'était super ! Nous avons tous passé une super soirée, Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron et il approuva frénétiquement de la tête, bon je m'occupe de raccompagner Ron au Terrier, je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit en état de retrouver le chemin tout seul, elle soupira, bonne nuit ! Je viens te voir Lundi soir Ginny, à Lundi Harry ! »

Les quatre jeunes se séparèrent, et chacun rentra chez lui avec un bon souvenir de cette nuit malgré la tournure qu'elle avait pris à la fin.

* * *

Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire entre Hermione et Drago pour l'instant, mais cela va bientôt changer!

N'hésitez pas à reviewez, à donnez vos avis :D

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà! je tenais à poster le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il sera aussi bien que les autres, peut-être un peu court, à vous de voir :D

_Scpotter : _Merci pour tes reviews :D c'est très encourageant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla tard et mis une demie minute à se rappeler la soirée de la veille. Aussitôt qu'il se souvenu, il se maudit : Mais pourquoi par Merlin avait-il frappé Théo ?! Il devait vraiment avoir trop bu… Il se leva, pris une douche froide pour achever de se remettre les idées en place, grignota quelques biscuits que sa mère lui avait fait apporter et commença à écrire une lettre d'excuse à Théo. Une fois finie il lui envoya par Hibou. Il s'aperçu alors qu'il avait reçu une lettre, posée sur son bureau. Il l'ouvrit, et fut étonné de son expéditeur : Ginerva Potter.

« Malfoy,

En temps normal, entre deux personnes normales, je devrais te saluer, te demander comment tu vas etc. Mais après ton comportement d'hier soir, à MON anniversaire, je n'en ai aucune envie ! Pourtant c'était bien parti, je commençais à penser perdre mon pari… Mais il a fallu que Monsieur gâche tout ! Alors apparemment tu n'es pas capable de tenir une soirée de façon civilisée. Cela ne m'étonne guère. Enfin si je prends la peine d'écrire cette lettre, ce n'est pas pour critiquer ton comportement irrécupérable mais pour réclamer mon bien ! Tu as perdu le pari que tu m'as lancé, j'attends donc avec impatience le cadeau que tu me dois (ci-joint les références du sac).

Je ne te dirais pas à bientôt, car j'espère ne pas recroiser ta route de sitôt !

Ginerva Potter »

La lettre était courte et pas vraiment très cordiale, mais Drago dû admettre qu'il avait perdu son pari. Il détestait perdre ! Mais c'était de sa faute (et aussi de la bonne de dizaine de verres qu'il avait bu). Il dû donc se résoudre à se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter ce foutu sac à Weaslette… Quand il descendit dans le hall du manoir, sa mère l'interpella et à la vue de son exécrable humeur, ne le retins pas plus. Si elle avait bien retenu quelque chose c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais questionner un Malfoy sur ses sentiments et humeurs !

oOoOoOoOo

En se réveillant, Hermione sut qu'elle avait beaucoup trop dormi – ou peut-être trop bu ? Elle regarda l'heure : 15h30, Merlin ! Elle avait effectivement trop dormi, mais quand elle se leva pour aller voir son reflet dans le miroir, elle se dit qu'elle avait aussi trop bu ! Heureusement qu'elle avait toujours une potion anti gueule de bois dans sa pharmacie. Elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'avait même pas pris de vêtir son pyjama avant de se coucher, sa robe était maintenant dans un état assez déplorable… Après un long bain, où elle avait à moitié somnolée, elle alluma son téléphone portable – ses parents restaient des moldus et ne pouvaient la joindre que par ce moyen, de plus Hermione trouvait le téléphone quelque chose de très utile et lui permettait de rester en contact avec ses amis d'enfance, avant d'aller à Poudlard. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait 4 nouveaux messages et 3 appels manqués ! Tous de la même personne, sa meilleure amie moldue : Alice, Par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle avait totalement oublié le rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec son amie, à 13h à Hyde Park ! Elle allait devoir se rattraper, en plus Alice partait le lendemain en voyage pendant 3 semaines, Hermione se dépêcha de saisir le numéro et appela son amie afin de lui expliquer les raisons de son oubli et de lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Une fois excusée, elle se rendit à la librairie Fleury & Boots pour y rendre les livres qu'elle avait empruntés la semaine précédente, et éventuellement en trouver de nouveaux à son goût. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa passion pour la lecture. Elle adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses, et sentir l'odeur des livres neufs, elle aimait même de temps en temps acheter un magasine people histoire de se mettre au courant. Les livres étaient surement sa plus forte passion, bien sûr elle en avait d'autres : aider les gens était comme une seconde nature chez elle, elle aimait aussi particulièrement faire de nouvelles rencontres, filles comme garçons, et elle appréciait faire des défilés et être prise en photos. D'ailleurs elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer aimer cela, et se faire belle, se maquiller, prendre des heures à faire du shopping pour trouver la tenue adéquate comme l'aurait fait Parvati et Lavande, ses colocataires à l'école de sorcellerie. En sortant de la librairie, elle aurait bien voulu aller s'acheter une nouvelle tenue, mais on était dimanche, jour de repos chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus ! Elle prit donc la direction d'un café où elle avait pour habitude de venir avec Ginny. Tandis qu'elle buvait tranquillement son thé, elle feuilletait la nouvelle trouvaille qu'elle avait faite, elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et de pouvoir s'installer confortablement au fond de son lit avec ce bouquin. Ainsi elle ne vit pas arriver et s'installer le jeune homme à côté d'elle, ce n'est que lorsqu'il prit la parole qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, et failli s'étouffer avec le contenu de sa tasse.

« -Tiens tiens, voilà la Granger, on se croise deux fois en deux jours, étonnant non ? Tu ne me suivrais pas, trop attirée par mon charme exceptionnel ?

-Redescend de tes échasses Malfoy, tu risques de tomber, de te faire mal, et il ne me semble pas que ton père soit là pour que tu ailles pleurer dans ses jupes !

-Wouhou doucement, détend toi !

-Malfoy, je n'ai pas envie de te voir là, va-t-en ! Le concerné ne bougea pas, si ce n'est pour s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le siège

-Alors comment vas-tu depuis hier, ou plutôt ce matin ? Tu n'as pas l'air très éméché, je suppose qu'il y aune potion anti gueule de bois derrière ça, je me trompe ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « va-t-en » ?

-Je sais pas, tout ? Rien ? Le manque de politesse peut-être ?

-Tu peux parler de politesse, toi Drago Malfoy le…

-.. Tiens tu connais mon nom !

-Tu vois la politesse ? Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à ne pas couper la parole ? Ah npn, c'est vrai ils étaient trop occuper à jouer avec Voldy !

-je ne te permets pas ! Drago se leva brusquement, comment oses-tu insulter des personnes que tu ne connais pas ?

-Je pense très bien connaître ton cher père, devrais-je te rappeler que je l'ai rencontré plus d'une fois ? Et je n'en ai pas un bon souvenir…

-Et ma mère alors ? Tu la mets dans le même sac sans prendre le temps de réfléchir deux secondes ! On t'appelait Miss-je-sais-tout mais tu ne sais rien ! » Tu es juste coincée avec des préjugés sur tout ! Le blond foudroya la brune du regard et s'en alla rapidement.

Hermione était encore choquée de l'état dans lequel de simples paroles avaient pu mettre le jeune homme. Peut être y était-elle allée un peu fort ? Et puis non ! Il l'avait cherché, quoique, c'était elle qui l'avait provoqué… Elle rentra chez elle en pleine réflexions, se demandant si elle ne devait pas s'excuser auprès du jeune garçon, mais elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à cette idée : c'était tout de même Malfoy !

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Avis/conseils?

Bientôt la suite :)


End file.
